One shots of Grim and the avengers
by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Tony takes his adopted son Peter to get a dog.
1. Chapter 1

"All of our dogs are in here." The shelter worker, Sandy, said as she led the two Starks down a hallway lined with kennels. Various breeds and sizes barked at the knew voices. She stopped at the entrance while the fifteen year old went to look, his eyes trailing each animal lovingly. Tony stayed behind and watched his son with a smile.

"Your son is very sweet. He clearly loves all animals. I wish more people were like that." She commented.

"He's a good kid," the billionaire nodded, pride welling up within his chest, "since most of my charities focus on the human population, he puts at least half of his allowance towards humane society's, the World Wildlife fund, the Sierra club… you name it."

"People like him, the ones who take action and voice their concerns, are the ones who change the world for the better."

"He's going to change the world alright. He's… gone."

Tony darted forward, bypassing all the howling dogs in favor of finding his son. How could he have disappeared in a hallway with only one exit? Once he reached the end of the cement path he noticed a gap between the last kennels and the wall. A door that was slightly ajar sat between.

"Oh, he's just in the other room." His shoulders slumped in relief. Call it being overprotective but Tony always tried to keep an eye on Peter. With their line of work as scientists and heroes; it wasn't uncommon for problems to arise - like being kidnapped or tortured, to name a few.

The shelter worker ran up beside him, worry creasing her features. "That's where we keep the feral or diseased animals! No one can be in there!"

Tony didn't waste a second before swinging the door open the rest of the way and running in. Unlike the kennel room, this hallway was quiet. All the cages were barren and vacant.

"We only have one animal here. Hunters found it trying to steal the meat from their cabin. Extremely vicious." Sandy explained - her story was none too comforting to the inventor- as she took the lead, turning left down the hallway to where the only occupied kennel was.

The two stopped in front of the large kennel, panting heavily. Their eyes bulging so much it looked as if they'd pop out.

Sandy's jaw dropped, "oh my god."

"Come on Nat," Clint whined as he leaned over the back of the couch where Natasha sat, "Tin man said we could watch Peter pick out his first dog and you're in my spot."

The assassin eyed her friend with nothing short of amusement. Only conceding to the archer because of the special occasion. It's not everyday you bring home a new member of the family.

The rest of the team - who were currently residing at the compound for the summer - filed into the living room. Sam and Bucky sat back on the adjoining couch while Steve, Bruce and Rhodey sat in individual chairs to the left of the tv. Happy remained standing behind Natasha.

Clint smiled at the ceiling. "Friday, cue it up."

Needless to say, the unclear footage live-streaming from Tony's nanotech glasses as he began screaming Peter's name, was not what they expected. They could hear people panting and the sound of footsteps falling heavily against the hard ground.

A woman yelled '-nd it trying to steal the meat from their cabin. Extremely vicious.' The heroes tensed up immediately at that.

"Trying to steal meat." Bruce choked.

"Extremely dangerous." Sam's voices pitched upwards in worry.

Everyone turned back to the screen dreading the possibly horrendous scene displayed on the seventy inch flatscreen.

Peter was lying on the floor giggling like a mad man. A very large black wolf was laid out on top of his chest and stomach, licking the boy's face with its long pink tongue.

"That's a fucking wolf." Tony gaped. The scene before him both heartwarming and bewildering.

Sandy stood beside him looking completely amazed. "H-how?" She gestured to the adorable scene before her. "He never lets anyone get within five feet of him. If anyone got too close he would try to attack."

"Oh, hi dad." Peter sat up and waved at the gawking adults. He grinned at Tony. "Look at this guy. Isn't he awesome dad!" He patted the dogs broad chest, his fingers getting lost in its long black fur.

"Yeah-yeah… um but… isn't that a uh wolf?" Was Tony's genius response.

Peter leaned back to examine the large canine beside him. The dog whined and set his paw on Peter's knee when the petting stopped.

"He's a crossbreed between a German shepherd and a wolf." Sandy finally broke out of her stupor. "The wolf genes are just more prominent."

"Hence the werewolf look." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course Peter would befriend the scariest animal within a ten mile radius.

"Does he have a name?" The dog laid itself across Peter's legs and continued to lick his hands.

"No uh, he was going to be put down so we never bothered to name him."

Peter's face split into the biggest grin. "Dad."

Tony wanted to say no, that they were not bringing a werewolf - with freaking two inch teeth and paws bigger than his hands - home. But Peter was over the moon and the dog clearly loved the skinny teen.

"Okay." He sighed through a smile. "You can adopt him."

"Yes!"

The dog jumped up when Peter did, looking at his new owner intently. Peter slipped a worn out collar and leash that Sandy gave him around the silky fur on the dog's neck. He positioned himself in front of Peter protectively when the kennel latch clicked open, his teeth bared.

"It's okay big guy." Peter cooed, smoothing down the raised fur. "She won't hurt you. And neither will my dad. He protects me."

"Any thoughts on a name?" Sandy asked.

"Grim. His name is Grim."

Peter looked up at Tony with his big brown Bambi eyes. Grim, was also watching; with equally large, chocolate brown eyes.

Well shit, Tony thought, two sets of puppy dog eyes. He was definitely screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Three weeks. It's been three weeks and he still hates me." Tony huffed in frustration and gulped down the rest of his apple juice. "He's okay with everyone else."

"Grim doesn't hate you," Natasha chuckled, "just give him some time."

"How long though? Every time I'm with Peter he gives me the stink eye."

"You are not getting dirty looks from an animal." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just be nice, show him you aren't a threat to Peter."

"I'm the kid's dad!" He tapped his fingers on the table as he spoke. "How am I being threatening?"

"Tony's getting snubbed by a dog." Clint teased in an annoyingly high pitched voice. He sat down at the kitchen island across from his fellow spy and long time friend. His Brave themed pajamas wrinkled and creased from a good night's sleep.

"Shut up will ya Katniss." Bucky yelled from the adjoining living room. "I'm tryn'a watch some goddamn tv."

Tony wrinkled his nose at his un-caffeinated drink, regretting his promise to Peter that he'd drink less coffee. "Yeesh. It's only nine in the morning and you guys are already screaming at each other."

"Peter will be back soon. He only walks Grim for about half an hour in the morning." Natasha slowly massaged the billionaire's shoulder, her delicate fingers working out the tension. "Then you two can tinker in the lab for a while."

Tony rested his hand atop the spy's smaller one, a smile playing on his lips. "If you say so."

Clint - ever the mature one - gagged and feigned vomiting. "I swear, if you guys kiss I'm gonna throw up."

"Clinton you dumbass I-"

"Morning dad." The young vigilante greeted happily, stopping the previous conversation from escalating. He slipped off his sneakers at the door and removed Grim's leash before falling into his dad's open arms. "Hi uncle Clint, auntie Tasha."

"Hey kiddo."

Natasha's eyes lit up with motherly affection for the small teen. "Hello мой ребенок паук." (My baby spider.)

"How was your walk Underoos?"

"It was great. Grim and I-" He was cut off by his stomach growling loudly. His cheeks turned a deep shade of pink when Tony laughed.

"Tell me 'bout your walk while you eat your fifth breakfast."

"It's my fourth actually."

The billionaire just laughed and started getting ingredients out to make an omelette.

With Peter's metabolism being seven times faster than the average humans - which was faster than Steve's and Bucky's metabolism combined - he learned how to cook really fast. Peter could lose up to twenty pounds in one day, so it was imperative that he eats a lot.

Funnily enough, the kid was as skinny as they came, never weighing more than ninety-eight pounds. He was an odd combination of lithe muscle and jutting bones. His ribs and hipbones poked out but he still had a six pack.

"So," Tony slid an omelet - made with twelve eggs and nearly a pound of cheese - onto a plate while Peter munched on some Nutella bread, "how was the walk and Grim's training?"

"It was good. Wasn't it Grimm?" The large black dog nuzzled the teen's chin then laid at his feet, remaining vigilante. "We worked on some basic commands; like sit, shake, heel. He got it right away!"

"Well German shepherds are pretty smart. And he's part German shepherd so…" Tony trailed off at the low growl emanating from the large dog's broad chest. He quickly looked away. "Lab day?"

"Yeah!" Peter cheered. He rinsed his dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, his body practically vibrating with excited energy. He yelled, "let's gain this grain," before grabbing his dad's hand and running to the elevator.

"How 'bout I come with you today?" Tony caught up to Peter just as he hooked the thick leather leash to Grim's spike studded collar.

"You wanna come with?" Peter's voice cracked on the last word. "You don't normally want to walk with us or help with training." He looked away and backed up, subconsciously curling into himself. Years of submissive behavior showing through. "You do-don't have too if you don't want to-to. I know you're busy and have more important things-"

And just like all the other times Peter put himself down, doubted his self worth, had PTSD induced flashbacks or nightmares about the villains he faced or his abusive past; Tony just hugged him. He held his son close to his heart and wouldn't let go. Not until the young hero knew how much he meant to everyone, how much they loved him.

"I want to be with you Pete. You're my one and only and I need you to hear me when I say how much I love you. You are not just some obligation," he brushed his fingers through the honey-brown curls tickling his chin, "You are my son."

Peter fought against the heat building behind his eyes, knowing how much stress he caused his dad. "Okay." He nodded into his dad's sturdy chest. "I love you too."

Tony pulled away but kept his hand on Peter's boney shoulder. "Try not to doubt yourself. 'Kay."

"I'll try."

"Good enough for me," Tony laughed.

The two Starks made their way out of the heavily fortified compound. Following the main road for an hour until they turned off onto one of the deserted backroads. After nearly two hours of good conversation and calming scenery, did they decide to turn around. The sun was just beginning to set meaning it was almost nine.

Grim had remained placid the entire walk. He kept pace with Peter; walking at his left with his ears perked, listening for any sign of a threat.

Peter's spider sense went off right as they turned back onto the main road. Not ten seconds later did Grim's hackles raise and pin his ears back.

"What's wro-"

"Get down!" Peter pulled Tony and Grim to the ground as bullets zipped over them. They heard tires screeching and people yelling. The small ditch beside the road wasn't going to give them any cover. They needed to move.

"I called some suits. But I don't think they'll get here in time." Tony whispered, his hand firmly locked around Peter's, his Stark watch blinking as the suits locked onto their location. "I'll distract them while you run-"

"No freaking way! There's ten of them and they have guns. Running would be pointless. And there's no way I'm leaving you."

"Now you listen. I'm not goi-"

"Tony Stark." The deep voice of a man spoke. "Some luck we have… finding you here. So far away from the safety of the avengers compound. Stand with your hands in the air or I start shooting."

"Stay behind me and don't say anything." Tony murmured as he slowly stood to his full height, his one arm stretched out over Peter's chest to keep him back.

There were eight men and two women standing about three yards away. Each one wore a bulletproof vest and had a gun at their hip. The tall blond man in the front had his gun up. Aiming directly at Tony.

"My name is Vince." The blond man - presumably the leader - announced. "My men and I have been training for this ever since you and your team of freaks shut down our alien tech. Preparing for the time when we finally rid the world of Ironman."

"Sorry. Name doesn't ring a bell." The sarcasm rolled off the billionaire's tongue like water on a windowpane. He acted out his usual facade of confidence. But the fear of Peter getting hurt because of him was growing. "How about we reschedule? Catch up some other time?"

Vince's chapped lips pulled back into an ugly snarl, "you're out of time Stark."

He fired.

Tony jolted back as a body, not a bullet, collided with his chest. The red liquid that should've been discoloring his shirt was staining Peter's instead.

Three things happened in the next two minutes. Half a dozen suits rained down on the criminals while Grim attacked Vince as he tried to approach and Tony dropped to his knees and held Peter close to shield him from any stray bullets.

The commotion died down as quickly as it began. The only sound being Peter's shallow breathing and the whirring of repulsors powering down.

He ignored the lifeless bodies and the mangled form that once was Vince; his throat ripped out and face completely torn off. Tony commanded a suit to him and took off for the compound with Peter in his arms. Another suit carried Grim in a secure hold flying right behind them.

Peter lost consciousness after the bullet had been removed and the wound cleaned; the pain becoming too much.

No medicine worked on Peter since his metabolism burned through them in a matter of minutes. The pain of removing bullets, stitching wounds and setting bones were all things Peter had grown accustomed to years ago when he'd gotten his powers as a young child.

His other teammates - though aware of Peter's situation and familiar with all types of injuries - couldn't bare to see their youngest member in that much pain. He was only fifteen for Christ's sake. They could only pray that he would pass out.

"His wound is already healing. I don't even need to stitch it up." Bruce assured the billionaire as he wrapped thick bandages around Peter's stomach. "It'll most likely be gone by morning. He's going to be fine Tony." He spared a concerned glance at his friend before leaving to give them some privacy.

"You shouldn't have- I shouldn't have let you take that bullet." Tears streamed down the billionaire's cheeks, his emotions finally overflowing at the sight of his son lying unconscious on a hospital bed. He was so small and so young. "I'm so sorry bambino."

"He truly is the best of us." Natasha smiled sadly as she walked into Peter's hospital room. She pressed a feather light kiss on her nephew's forehead and gently brushed his curly bangs back. "The strongest hero-"

"With the biggest heart." Tony's smile didn't reach his eyes. "He saved me Natasha. It should've been me."

"He chose to save you because he loves you, Tony." She sat beside the mechanic and rested her head on his shoulder, their hands entwined. "It's who he is." At his silence she continued. "You know that having a child was never a goal of mine, that I couldn't have one even if I wanted to. But I'm grateful for Peter. He's everything I could've asked for."

Tony hummed in agreement, no words could express how grateful he was that he could call Peter his son.

"Everyone is waiting to see him."

He kissed his girlfriend's neck, taking pleasure in her soft giggles as he continued to leave a trail of kisses up to her lips. Natasha leaned into the affection, dropping her walls and allowing herself to be vulnerable - something she only did with Peter and Tony.

"They need to get past the werewolf first."

Grim perked up from his position beside Peter. He took up most of the bed, lying pressed up against Peter's side. His long tongue flopped out of his mouth and promptly smacked Tony across the face.

"You proved yourself." Natasha cheered quietly, barely able to suppress her laughter at her love's saliva coated face.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony lounged in his king sized bed. It was only seven in the morning and he was content to just rest quietly for a bit. Pepper didn't have any meetings for him today and most of the team was in the Bahamas for a well deserved vacation. Maybe Peter and him could take the day to relax as well?

Half a year ago, the billionaire would have been in his lab, empty scotch bottles strewn all around him. He wouldn't sleep until his body gave out and he collapsed or someone - usually Bruce or Natasha - forced him to eat and sleep. He would've run himself into the ground with his ptsd and self loathing.

But then he got Peter. This sweet, wonderful boy who just so happened to be an extremely powerful mutant and a genius. A kid who'd been abused and deprived of simple necessities like food and a warm bed his entire life. But would rather sacrifice himself than let anyone else get hurt.

Tony dropped the alcohol immediately after adopting Peter - most of his bad habits, actually. That's why he was sleeping in now.

"Morning dad!" His bedroom door flew open, leaving a decently sized dent in the wall behind it. Peter looked at the damage sheepishly. "Oops."

Well, Tony thought, so much for sleeping in .

"It's okay bambino." Tony chuckled, incredibly pleased the teen hadn't flinched or backed away in fear of being hit. He'd come a long way and Tony couldn't be prouder. "Come're."

Only after a minutes hesitation, Peter jumped onto the plush bed and into his dad's open arms. His skinny body resting against the older heroes chest. Grim moved from his position at the door to the end of the bed, posture relaxed yet vigilant.

"You 'eep o'ay?" Peter's words were muffled by his dad's AC/DC t-shirt, the soft smell of laundry detergent still entwined with the worn fabric.

"I slept pretty well." He rubbed circles across Peter's back, feeling the lumps of his spine. "How 'bout you kiddo? Your bodyguard stand watch or snuggle?"

Peter nuzzled closer, the calloused hands soothing his nerves and removing tension from his muscles. "Both. He sometimes lays beside me and sleeps there or just stretches out on the floor."

Tony nodded into the curls tickling his chin. "I was thinking we'd tinker in the lab for a bit, then just hangout up here in the penthouse and watch movies."

"That sounds awesome! Maybe we ca-" Peter ducked his head when his stomach growled. Subconsciously flinching away from Tony when he leaned back to get into a more comfortable position.

"Time for breakfast." Slowly, Tony eased himself into a sitting position, making sure his actions were visible to Peter. "Spider baby's gotta eat. And I'm pretty hungry too so..." He added to hopefully make the kid feel less guilty about eating.

"O-okay."

Excitement slightly deflated, Peter crawled out of the warm cushions and stood before his dad. He looked up at the man expectantly, seemingly unsure of himself. Grim bumped his head against the teen's thigh and whined until Peter scratched his ears - something the giant dog loved.

"Is it okay if I go out first? I uh… need to do something."

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Sure bud. Everything okay?" The kid was stepping from foot to foot and fiddled with the sleeves of his ACE themed pajamas.

"Yeah. I um, uh… I'll call you in about ten minutes. Veni." (Come.) With that, he darted into the hall and out to the penthouse kitchen, Grim in tow.

True to his word, ten minutes later Friday informed Tony that Peter was ready for him in the kitchen. The billionaire stepped out cautiously, slowly making his way to the large conjoined kitchen and living space.

Peter was standing by the kitchen island - Grim's ever present black form sitting beside him - with a plate of waffles and neatly cut fruit in hand. He smiled nervously

"Happy Father's Day!"

Tony - the calm and suave businessman he was - just stood there, mouth agape.

"I made you um- there's presents…" Peter rambled on, nodding his head towards the pile of presents on the living room floor. "You don't have to ya know open them but… um… there's a card t-too." He set the waffles aside. "But if you don't want it- I mean them, that's- it's totally fine. No big deal-"

Peter almost fell over with how fast and forcefully Tony collided with him. Strong arms easily lifted the unnaturally light teen off the floor and into a bone crushing hug. Surprisingly, Peter didn't flinch. Even more surprising, was that Tony was trembling. The shoulder of Peter's acquired MIT hoodie grew wet as the man of iron cried.

"I love you Peter," he took a shaky breath, "you're the best thing to ever happen to me. You know that?" He tightened his hold slightly. "You're my one and only. And I… just… thank you."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me too." A few tears slipped down Peter's cheeks, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I love you dad."

The two stayed that way for a while; just holding each other and silently thanking whatever god was out there, that they had each other.

Peter's stomach growled again which caused Tony to laugh. He set his son down and wiped his eyes. "Let dig into these glorious Eggos shall we?"

The teen nodded fervently and took a big bite of his syrup and butter drenched waffles.

Tony's smile grew at the sight of his kid attacking a stack of fifty plus waffles, syrup smeared across his one cheek. The kid was thoroughly adorable. His kid.

After they'd finished eating and Peter cleaned up - he always helped and insisted that he clean up - they migrated to the spacious living room. Tony sat on the large sofa as directed, with Grim snoozing at his feet, while Peter presented him his gifts.

He opened the card first. It had Ironman on the front with **You're my Superhero **in bold letters underneath. After reading the inscription as well as Peter's heartfelt note he felt more tears building behind his eyes. He pulled his son into another hug and placed a noisy smooch on his cheek.

There were over a dozen gifts, most were inventions from Peter; like blueprints for a new Iron Man suit, a fancy watch made from nanotechnology and other devices that would help in the lab or contribute towards Stark Industries. While others were store bought or homemade gifts that were a correlation between the other avengers.

One was a mug that read **World's dumbest genius **which Clint and Scott helped order. Three new pairs of sunglasses that Steve, Bucky and Bruce helped pick out. A new suit that Pepper and her husband Happy had tailored with the colors and style given from Peter, an AC/DC shirt that Thor and Loki helped chose along with an expensive car cleaning kit from Sam.

One of his all time favorite gifts, was a set of red and gold pajamas with **Irondad **written across the front that Natasha designed and ordered special. A little note attached that read - For a perfect boyfriend and proud irondad. Love Natasha

The best gift though, was a framed photo of him and Peter laughing, Their hair and clothes covered in foam. Tony remembered that day vividly. He had accidentally set something on fire in the lab which prompted U to beep frantically and spin around in circles. While Dum-E let loose with the fire extinguisher. After five chaotic minutes the fire had been put out and both Starks covered with white foam. The back of the frame was inscribed with a short little message that made his heart melt.

To the hero I've always looked up to, and the man I've always strived to become. - Happy Father's Day, love Peter

And if Tony wasn't crying before, he was full out sobbing now.

Peter - so selfless and giving - frantically tried to correct his mistake. Tony shushed him and quelled the boy's fears. Insisting he'd done absolutely nothing wrong and that the man of iron was going soft.

Once Tony had calmed down enough to stop crying and fully express how much these amazing gifts meant to him, any worry and anxiety Peter had left him. He hadn't messed things up but instead made his dad happy.

"There's one more thing I need to show you."

Peter took his dad's hand and effortlessly pulled the man to his feet. He led them outback and into the Compound garden, out looking the dense forest of upstate New York.

"Just stand back with Grim, okay."

Tony nodded, completely unsure as to where this was going and waited by the herb bed as Peter walked to the middle of the yard and yelled, "Veni ad me. Veni ad me." (Come to me. Come to me.)

A loud screech echoed through the forest as something large and Pterodactyl-like swooped across the sky. The creature landed only a few feet from Peter, it's eyes locking onto the teen immediately.

Throwing out all forms of self preservation, Tony darted forward to shield his son from this flying alien lizard. He stopped short when the creature wrapped its wings around Peter and affectionately nuzzled his cheek. It greeted Grim in a similar fashion which didn't appear to phase the dog in any way.

"Hey." Peter giggled when the reptile bird licked his face with its bright pink tongue. "Dad," he rested his hand against the creatures leathery skin of its muzzle - just above its fang filled mouth - and the animal leaned into the touch. "This is Boo."


End file.
